


im genuinely so sorry

by orphan_account



Category: Cinemassacre, Inspector Gadget (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i had to get it to someone somehow





	im genuinely so sorry

I don't know what the block does, do you? I don't know. I dunno. Hey everybody, I'm here with my good friend, Inspector Gadget. Uh, how're you doing Inspector Gadget? I'm having a lot of fun. So, you wanna do some reviews, Inspector Gadget? I'm better than you are, so I should do the review. Okay, alright, well, Inspector Gadget's gonna do the review. You can shut up now, I'm always on duty! Hmm, do you have that game, "Miney Crafta"? Penny was telling me she was playing it on her computer book. Let's play Miney Crafta! Um, well, I have Minecraft, I think that's probably what you're talking about. Let's try that. Hmm, oh yes, this is it: Miney Crafta! No no no, Inspector gadget, it's called Minecraft. Oh, Minecrap! I cannot wait to play Minecrap. Do you know what my favorite thing to do is in Minecrap? I love building bricks with Minecrap. Building bricks with Minecrap is the best thing and the most amount of fun you can have while playing an app. I understand why all the kids are playing this game these days -- it's because they like to build brown bricks with Minecrap. I also like to build brown bricks with Minecrap. It's the most fun you can possibly have. What is the point of Minecrap? Well, there really is no point. It's a sandbox game. Oh good, I love building sandcastles. No, that just means you can do anything you want like explore, build stuff, and mess around. What kind of stuff can you build? Well, anything, really. There's one guy that built a scale model of the Starship Enterprise. My deduction skills as a detective tell me he has quite possibly, never had sex. Come on, Inspector Gadget, it's about expressing your creativity! But, he is just copying a fake rocket ship blueprint designed by someone else! Seems more like monkey see, monkey do than using creative energy if you ask me. Oh, you think you can do better, huh? I have a robotic implant in my brain that lets me preform 12,000,000,000,000,000 calculations per second. I could rewrite the entire game's code, while helping Penny with her homework, and cleaning up brain's doody, all at the same time! He's a nerd, and I hate nerds more than I hate MAD agents. What an asshole! He may not have a powerful cybernetic brain like yours, but I think that the kid used Minecraft in a unique, and complex, yet beautiful way, making the adaptation of---- I told you to shut up, but you didn't listen. Oh look, a free iPad.


End file.
